The present invention relates generally to fixture systems capable of supporting clothing or articles hung therefrom, and more particularly to a modular fixture or fixture-ware system capable of assembly and disassembly, or even adjustment, by the user without the need of special or even conventional tooling.
The use of fixtures or fixture-ware in store design, particularly retail stores offering clothing to the consumer, is well known. Kason Industries, Inc. has been a leader in the field, for many years offering to the trade its proprietary "Chrome Dimension" brand product line which has included tubing, with which a number of shelves and hanger accessories are used. It is important here to emphasize that the system according to the present invention, and the environment within which it may be used, is not limited to fixture-ware from which only clothing is hung or supported. Shelving, wall dividers, display and merchandising units, furniture, components, mirrors, panels, showcases, and racks are but examples of types of point-of-purchase or other uses to which fixture-ware contemplated by the present invention can be put.
A need has existed for an attractive, reasonably priced fixture or fixture-ware "system" which the user is able to assemble or erect, without the need of tools, and which reliably exhibits the strength and rigidity qualities important in this field. Efforts to meet this need have resulted in hardware and products which exhibit less than optimum functional and appearance characteristics.